


When you know you love someone at first sight

by JosephineDarcy



Category: hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Child, Family Feels, Friend becomes Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Eggsy là một đứa trẻ và nó nhận ra nó yêu Harry Hart ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên nó nhìn thấy ông.





	When you know you love someone at first sight

Eggsy 7 tuổi và đang học lớp 1. Hôm ấy cha mẹ nó đều có việc bận và dặn nó cứ ở lại trường đến khi có một bác lớn tuổi cỡ cha, ăn mặc chỉnh chu, mang cravat cùng kính mắt, mái tóc màu mật ong vuốt keo gọn gàng đến đón và nhớ hỏi bác tên gì, nếu bác trả lời là Harry Hart thì cứ theo bác ấy về, chờ đến khi cha mẹ về sẽ tự đến đón nó. Và đó là lần đầu tiên nó gặp ông ấy.  
Chiều hôm ấy, nó cứ đứng nhấp nhổm ở phía trong trường, ngó ra ngoài sân tìm người đàn ông mà cha nó đã dặn. Không phải ông ấy đến muộn mà là lớp của nó được nghỉ tiết cuối do giáo viên bị ốm nên nó ra đây đứng chờ trước thôi. Rồi trước giờ tan học tận 30 phút, nó nhìn thấy ông. Không cần hỏi han gì nó cũng tự biết người đàn ông này vô cùng đáng tin. Ông trông hệt như những gì mà cha đã mô tả, tuy có phần tuyệt diệu hơn nhiều. Ý là nó chưa từng thấy ai đẹp như vậy. Một thằng nhóc 7 tuổi thì không thể trông đợi gì hơn từ “đẹp” xuất hiện trong đầu được. Vốn từ của nó còn quá ít ỏi để có thể miêu tả chính xác thứ nó đang nhìn thấy. Ông đứng đó, trước cửa hàng rào, nhìn vào trường, xung quanh mới chỉ có lác đác vài ba phụ huynh đến thôi và họ đang không chăm chú nhìn vào trường như ông mà là nhìn ông, với ánh mắt sùng bái cứ như họ vừa nhìn thấy thiên thần. Và nó cũng vậy. Nó không thể chờ được mà chạy như bay ra cổng và đứng sững lại trước mặt ông.  
“Bác đến đón cháu ạ?”  
Ông cười hiền, chỉnh lại cái áo khoác tí xíu của nó  
“Ừ, Eggsy. Bác là Harry.”  
Giọng nói của ông ấy mới hay làm sao. Gia đình nó cũng người Anh mà nghe không giống ông ấy chút nào. Nó muốn nghe giọng nói này mãi mãi. Nó quyết định.  
“Để bác mang cặp giúp cháu nhé.”  
“Bác không đi xe ạ?”  
“Ừ. Bác sống gần đây thôi. 2 bác cháu mình đi bộ về nhé.”  
“Dạ”  
Và đó cũng là một trong những khoảnh khắc mà nó quyết định sẽ ghi nhớ tới hết đời.  
…………  
Từ ngày quen biết Harry năm ấy, hàng năm nó đều nhờ cha mời ông đến nhà chơi ít nhất 1 lần vào dịp sinh nhật. Và lúc nào ông cũng có quà cho nó dù cho nó có bảo ông chính là món quà tuyệt nhất rồi nhưng ông vẫn cứ tiếp tục mang quà đến. Nó luôn cẩn thận trên mức cần thiết cất giữ những món quà ấy cùng giấy gói quà được xếp gọn gàng vào ngăn tủ kỉ niệm bên giường ngủ.  
…………..  
Eggsy 12 tuổi, và chuyện ấy lại lặp lại. Harry đến đón nó nhưng lần này không cần màn hỏi tên nữa. Nó chạy thẳng vào vòng tay ông, có phần vấp váp do chấn thương trong giờ thể dục ban chiều.  
“Chân cháu sao vậy Eggsy?”  
Ông đón nó khi chỉ vừa đến nửa đường.  
“Cháu bị chấn thương lúc tập thể dục. Nhẹ thôi. Không sao cả ạ.”  
Ông ngồi xuống, nhìn vào mắt nó.  
“Bác cõng cháu về nhé?”  
Rồi ông xoay lưng lại trước sự ngại ngùng từ nó. Hơi băn khoăn đôi chút nhưng nó – cùng cái balo sau lưng - cũng quyết định leo lên lưng ông. Ngực nó áp vào lưng ông ấm áp. Tim nó đập thình thình khi nhìn thấy phía sau gáy ông trước khi quyết định vùi mặt vào đó hít hà cho căng tràn buồng phổi hương thơm từ ông.  
“Cháu có thể ở lại chơi với bác vài ngày không?”  
Nó lấy hết can đảm nói ra cái điều mà nó hằng ao ước bấy lâu nay. Ông ngạc nhiên hơi ngoái đầu lại sau một chút, vô tình chạm phải gò má nó đang ép chặt vào má ông. Một sợi dây cảm xúc nhanh chóng được hình thành giữa họ. Ông bỗng thấy mến thằng bé vô cùng, có lẽ do những tiếp xúc vật lý mà cả hai vừa tạo nên chăng, ông không biết nhưng ông có thể biết chắc rằng ông không thể từ chối đòi hỏi từ thằng bé này nữa rồi.  
“Tụi mình phải xin phép cha trước cái đã.”  
Và tất nhiên là cha nó đồng ý. Cha nó không bao giờ có thể từ chối bất cứ điều gì từ Harry cũng như ông không bao giờ có thể từ chối bất cứ điều gì từ nó. Và nó đã có 2 tuần nghỉ lễ tuyệt vời nhất đời tại nhà ông.  
………….  
Eggsy 18 tuổi, giờ nó đã đủ trưởng thành để nhận ra thứ tình cảm bấy lâu nay âm ỉ trong lòng với Harry là gì. Nó đâm ra sợ. Nó sợ đủ bề. Sợ thứ tình cảm kì dị đó, ai đời lại có cái thứ tình cảm đấy với người cùng giới tính với mình chứ. Sợ khoảng cách tuổi tác của cả hai. Sợ mối quan hệ giữa ông với cha. Và thứ nó sợ nhất là nó không chắc ông có thứ tình cảm tương tự như nó đang có với ông hay không.  
“Harry, em có thể đến nhà ông chơi vài ngày không?”  
Vâng, tụi nó đã thay đổi cách xưng hô vào sinh nhật thứ 16 của nó. Nó không muốn gọi ông là “bác” nữa. Nó muốn điều gì đó ngang hàng và bình đẳng hơn trong mối quan hệ này. Và thay đổi xưng hô là điều đầu tiên cần phải gấp rút thực hiện ngay.  
“Được chứ. Tôi đến đón em nhé.”  
Cả hai sóng bước trên đường khiến nó thấy hạnh phúc và tự hào biết bao nhiêu. Sao không tự hào cho được khi đi cạnh một con người xinh đẹp đến nhường này chứ. Không trên dưới 10 lần nó bắt gặp ánh mắt ghen tị trên phố nhìn nhằm chằm vào họ. Nếu là nó thì nó cũng sẽ ganh tị với chính nó hiện tại thôi, với mối quan hệ với người đàn ông này.  
Và sinh nhật năm ấy nó đã đón cùng ông, chỉ mình ông thôi. Và cũng sinh nhật năm ấy, nó quyết định thổ lộ hết với ông – một việc làm cần thiết trước khi nó chuyển vào kí túc xá trường Đại Học. Ai mà biết được trong thời gian nó đi có thể xảy ra chuyện gì chứ.  
“Em có chuyện cần nói với ông, Harry”  
Nó cả gan lên tiếng trong sự then thùng tột độ trong bữa tối của cả hai.  
Ổng ngẩng mặt lên tức thì, nhìn vào nó chăm chú.  
“Tôi đang nghe em đây, Eggsy”  
“Ông sẽ ngạc nhiên khi nghe em nói chuyện này.”  
“Tôi không nghĩ với từng này tuổi đời còn có thứ có khả năng khiến tôi ngạc nhiên được đâu Eggsy.”  
“Ông sẽ. Em đảm bảo.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Em yêu ông, Harry.”  
Và Eggsy đã thắng trong cuộc cá cược này. Nó nhìn thấy một thoáng ngạc nhiên hiện ra trong mắt ông.   
…………..  
Eggsy 20 tuổi, và đang ngồi trong kí túc xá. Chợt nó nghe tiếng lao xao vọng lên từ sân trường. Thằng bạn cùng phòng đang hớt hải chạy lên báo cho nó hay tin có một người đàn ông vô cùng điển trai đang tìm nó và ông ta hiện đang ngồi chờ dưới sảnh. Nó quăng cả cuốn sách đang cầm trên tay, lao như tên lửa xuống những bậc thang. Và Harry kia rồi, vẫn hoàn hảo và ngời sáng như thế, hệt như ngày đầu tiên ông đến đón nó tại khuôn viên trường tiểu học, đang ngồi chờ trên băng ghế với sự thập thò ngưỡng mộ từ hàng ngàn cặp mắt bao quanh. Nó đứng sững lại trước mặt ông như ngày đầu tiên  
“Ông đến đón em sao?”  
Ông cười hiền lành, chỉnh lại cái áo khoác của nó đã bị làm cho xộc xệch.  
“Ừ, Eggsy.”  
“Người đàn ông này là cha cậu sao Eggs? Bọn này không nghĩ cha cậu lại trẻ và đẹp trai như thế đấy bồ tèo ạ. Cậu chẳng giống ông ấy chút nào cả Eggs. Về mặt đẹp trai ấy.”  
Đám bạn xung quanh cười nhoi nhoi xung quanh nó, chào hỏi ông có phần trên mức nhiệt tình khá nhiều cùng hỏi han đủ điều.  
Nó cười ngại ngùng nhìn ông trước khi đưa tay nắm lấy tay ông  
“Không, ông ấy là bạn đời của mình.”


End file.
